1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor and a method for manufacturing the varistor.
2. Related Background Art
A known varistor is one having a varistor element body comprised of a semiconducting ceramic material to exhibit the nonlinear current-voltage characteristic, a plurality of internal electrodes arranged in the varistor element body so as to sandwich a partial region of the varistor element body between them, and a plurality of external electrodes arranged on the surface of the varistor element body and connected to the corresponding internal electrodes (e.g., cf Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H01-295403 (which will be referred to hereinafter as “Patent Literature 1”))